You Are Such A Plastic!
by Belllla
Summary: Miley and the gang have started high school! Miley and Lily are Plastics! need I say more! Peace V!


**//:: You Are Such A Plastic ::\\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of the Plastics or Hannah Montana, but I do own the randomness in my head. **

**A/n: Howdy people! I really hope you enjoy this story! Peace, V!**

&&:: The Beginning ::&&

"Hmm…I think we need a few new members. Don't you girls?" Amanda asked her so-called friends, twirling a strand of dirty blonde hair with her index finger as she looked around the cafeteria.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Stacie, Amanda number one follower cooed, "Who were you thinking of?"

"Them" Amanda said pointing to Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott whom were taking a seat near the ROTC table.

"Really? Why?" Alexis asked in her normal too-good-for-you tone, as her cold blue eyes scoped out the hot new senior boys.

"Because they-WAIT! Why am I explaining myself to you? They're our newest girls. If you have a problem with that then you are no longer welcome around me," Amanda snapped, "Stacie go ask them to sit with us. NOW!"

"Miles, don't look now but Stacie Sanders is headed this way" Lilly said poking her friend's rib cage with her pointer finger, causing her to lurch which almost lead to Miley falling off her seat.

"Who?" Miley asked, poking her friend back as she looked around the room trying to see if maybe by seeing this person she could immediately know whom it was.

"Her and her friends are only like the most popular girls at this school" Lilly said like everyone in the entire world knew whom 'Stacie Sanders' was.

Stacie now stood in front of the table, her brilliantly dazzling white smile bestowed upon them as she glanced back over her shoulder in order to make sure this was what Amanda wanted.

Amanda mouthed, 'What's taking you so long?' before returning to her conversation with the last of the group, Sara.

"Hi Miley, Lilly. So Manda wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come and sit with us" Stacie said sounding like Lilly on a sugar high, her high pitched voice sounded more like a ten year old than a seventeen year old. Lilly looked over at Miley with pleading eyes.

Miley nodded before adding, "Sure. Why not."

"Great" Stacie squeaked, as she helped the two girls gather their belongings and began towards the table.

"Hi Miley," Amanda said, "S'up Lilly."

Both girls nodded for a greeting and sat down in the empty-just for them-seats.

Amanda had a determined gleam to her sapphire eyes, "So I'm just going to cut to the chase-I want to be friends."

"That would be great! And Miley didn't think we would make any new friends today" Lilly said trailing off into thought, a Buddha-sort of enlightened look on her face as wandered off to la-la land. Miley waved a hand in front of her face, she snapped out of her trance.

"Well introductions are in order, arent' they? I'm Amanda C. Richards(you can call me Manda or Da). That's Stacie Lynn Sanders, Alexis (Lexi) Winter, and Sara Marie Bilson" Amanda said pointing out each girl as she said their names.

"I'm Miley (you can call you me Miles) and this is Lilly," Miley stated as a feeling of sudden doom compelled her, oh well it was probably just teenage hormones.

"So do you have love interests?" Amanda questioned as they girls began to pick at their foods meanwhile Lilly had politely shoved an entire hotdog into her mouth.

"Miley does!" Lilly exclaimed behind a hand to cover up the fact that she still hadn't managed to finish eating the hotdog, before Miley could even utter an "I have one."

"Really? Do tell us" Stacie cooed annoyingly, her sky blue eyes sparkled with excitement at the fact of new gossip straight from the horses' mouth.

"Well…Um…His name's Oliver Oscar Oken...He's the first freshman to be recruited for the junior varsity baseball team. Dreamy brown eyes, brunette skater boy hair, adorable smile, and totally one of the sweetest guys I've ever met-"

She was cut off by Alexis' cold voice, "So where is this 'Oliver'?" She looked as if she was testing Miley to see if it was true, the pale color of her eyes made Miley feel as if she could see through her soul.

"He has fourth block lunch," Miley retorted trying to seem as if Alexis' questioning went unfazed.

"Well he sounds hot to me" Stacie said, and blushed as her friends all stared at her with this look of disgust-Liking a freshman boy was so…pedophile…well for them it seemed to be at least.

"So whose classes are you in anyways?" Amanda asked, breaking the tension, with her easy going tone as she stopped twirling her hair and flipped it back over her shoulder.

They spent the rest of lunch talking to the girls, the plastics as they called themselves, and found they had some of the same interests.

"So since the bell is about to ring, I'll explain the rest of the perks of being a plastic. 1) You never have to worry about getting a good sit in class. People will just give up their seat for a plastic. 2) You always get to go in the front of any line. At lunch it's a major perk, seeing as how long the lines are and the food is usually fresher. 3) You eye candy to all the guys at the school. Oh and once you state who you like, like no one else can touch them" Amanda said, "And 4)These are your new locker numbers."

She handed both girls a strip of paper with several numbers on it, and the combination for each locker.

"Well maybe we'll see you girl's in class" Amanda said with a smile and a small wave as she got up from the table and walked off with one swift movement.

"Toddles girl's" the other three plastics waved a similar wave as Amanda's before they turned and left nearly jogging to catch up with Amanda.

**A/n: Okay peeps that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed! So I have redone this chapter and will be updating again for those who care! Also if you enjoyed this revised version I would like to know. Mmk so… peace, love, and smexyey bumble penguins!!**

**With Love**

**IsaDa13**

**P.S.**

**My sis, Toxxic-Hugs, helped me make this new and improved version! So if you like it, remember to also thank her! She might even be nice enough to give you a cyber cookie. Please R&R! **


End file.
